El lugar adecuado
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Post-series. KiseKuro. A veces, cuesta mucho encontrar un lugar en la vida. Hay tantas decisiones, tantos problemas, tantas cosas que sortear. Kuroko no está muy seguro si su lugar está al lado de Kise, pero está dispuesto a intentar.


**Claim: **Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya.  
**Notas: **Post-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Rpmance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Musical (Agustín Lara).  
**Tema: **02. No tienes remedio... eres mi gran amor.

* * *

**El lugar adecuado.**

El aire de la mañana es fresco y acaricia sus mejillas casi con ternura, revitalizándolo. Kuroko sabe que va a ser un día largo y piensa que no hay mejor preparación que ese sencillo paseo por la mañana, con un sol que tiñe el cielo de un color casi transparente como el agua. Ojalá fuera tan sencillo lo que le queda de camino, pero el día, sobretodo por la fecha, pinta para ser todo un tren de emociones. Y dado que ya se siente un poco nervioso (aunque es una tontería, si se lo preguntan), el que Kise farfulle a su lado cosas ininteligibles no es de gran ayuda.

—Kise-kun, ¿podrías guardar silencio, por favor? —a veces, el estilo de vida del rubio y su forma de ser son exhaustivos y él no quiere empezar el día sintiéndose tan drenado de energía como si hubiese jugado tres partidos de bakset seguidos.

—¡Lo siento, Kurokocchi! ¡Es que estoy un poco emocionado! —"un poco" es una mentira. Kise parece tan feliz como si fuese él quien estuviese a punto de casarse y no un invitado más a la boda de la antigua entrenadora de Kurokocchi (con quien apenas trató) y el capitán de su equipo, Hyuuga—. ¡Me gustan mucho estas ceremonias! —Kise agita los brazos como para demostrar su punto y el de ojos azules se pregunta, no por primera vez, si no ha cometido una locura al decirle que sí.

—Son ceremonias muy bonitas —asiente él, que ya puede ver la iglesia a lo lejos, llena de personas y automóviles a medio estacionar—. Me alegro por Hyuuga-kun y a la vez, temo por él —el carácter de la entrenadora (es difícil no llamarla así, a pesar de que hace años salieron de la prepa) es muy volátil y extraño, difícil de predecir. Pero así es el amor, sonríe, mirando de reojo a la persona a su lado, que ha localizado al resto de la Generación de los Milagros y se dirige hacia ellos para saludar. El amor une a las personas más inesperadas, ¿y quién iba a pensar, que al final iban a ser Kise y él?

—¡Ah, Tetsu, ahí estás! —la voz de Aomine es perfectamente audible en el tumulto que hacen los invitados, que esperan ansiosos la aparición de los novios y la subsecuente ceremonia. El hombre alza una mano, llamándolo a que se apresure y ya tiene cogido a Kise del cuello cuando por fin los alcanza—. Tetsu, ¿cómo te trata este bastardo?

—Buenos días, Aomine-kun —también están presentes Midorima y Momoi, así como Kagami y el resto del antiguo equipo de Seirin, que se deleitan un poco más allá hablando de la escalofriante vida que le espera a Hyuuga, sobretodo cuando de comida se trata—. Kise-kun me trata bien.

—¡Nunca podría hacerle daño a Kurokocchi, Ahomine! —se defiende el modelo, sacudiéndose de encima la mano de su amigo y mirándolo como si estuviese loco sólo por sugerir tal tontería—. Kurokocchi lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Kuroko asiente, pero las bromas hacia Kise siguen e incluso Momoi se ve en vuelta. Al parecer, el día va a ser más largo de lo esperado y aunque eso se traduce en dósis extremas de cansancio, Kuroko no puede evitar sonreír. Le gusta estar con sus amigos, después de todo.

Los novios aparecen unos segundos más tarde, primero Riko, envuelta en un vestido blanco, que resalta el tono rojizo en sus mejillas y el brillo en sus ojos castaños al saludar a amigos y familiares, eso sí, con un tono de voz que delata su nerviosismo. Luego viene Hyuuga, acompañado de Kiyoshi, que se detiene un momento a tontear con los miembros de Seirin, que le desean buena suerte a su ex-capitán con miradas de profunda compasión. Una vez ambos entran, los invitados se acomodan en diversas filas y aunque Kise y él no son especialmente cercanos a Riko, así como tampoco el resto de los miembros del equipo, reciben asientos de honor al principio de las filas, donde tienen un panorama completo de lo que sucede, desde el rostro compuesto de Hyuuga (parece como si estuviese en el momento crítico de un partido), hasta la brillante lágrima que trata de escapar de uno de los ojos de Riko.

—Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi —el susurro de Kise se escucha a la perfección en la quietud de la capilla y logra que muchos le lancen miradas divertidas, entre ellos Kagami, sentado a unos cuantos metros de él. Kuroko está a punto de regañarlo por interrumpir la boda (y seguro que Riko tendrá mucho más que decir), cuando siente que su interlocutor le toma de la mano, con delicadeza y decisión—. Nos casaremos algún día, ¿verdad?

El miembro fantasma no responde, es muy pronto para hacerlo, cuando apenas llevan un mes saliendo y les queda toda una vida de experiencias por delante. Kise, sin embargo, no insiste, al parecer le basta con sus manos unidas en ese momento y Kuroko piensa, al verlo así (sonriente, radiante), que a él también.

.

Kise escucha desde lejos las risas de los niños, haciendo eco bajo el sol de la tarde. Todavía falta un poco para que termine el horario de clases, así que no sabe muy bien qué hacer, salvo dar vueltas por el vecindario, atrayendo la atención de más una muchacha, que se acerca a pedirle un autógrafo a pesar de estar retirado. La otra opción incluye colarse en el kinder donde trabaja Kurokocchi y no está muy seguro de si a él le gustará tal idea, a pesar de que llevan una semana sin verse por cosas del trabajo de Kise.

Volar es maravilloso, le permite conocer todo tipo de lugares y personas, le permite surcar el aire con alas plateadas, llevando a su destino a más de una persona. A cambio, sin embargo, tiene que dar mucho del tiempo que podría pasar al lado de Kurokocchi, pues a veces tiene que salir de la ciudad por semanas, dejándolo solo. En otra época, quizá le habría asustado la perspectiva de alejarse de él, dejándolo a merced de otras personas (Kise quizá nunca dejaría de estar del todo paranoico al respecto), pero ahora que llevan ya varios años juntos, una pequeña despedida no es motivo de tanto drama.

¡Aún así, quiere verlo! Y se lleva las manos a la cabeza como si no pudiese soportar la espera, que no es demás de una hora según su reloj. Muchas personas se le quedan viendo conforme deambula por las calles, pero él no les presta ninguna atención, pues está luchando contra su inconsciente, que le pide vaya a ver a Kurokocchi de una buena vez.

—Buenos días —saluda en la puerta a otra de las profesoras, que ya lo conoce y le dirige una sonrisa comprensiva—. ¿Puedo pasar? Prometo ser bueno —dice el rubio y ella se ríe, porque aún le cuesta trabajo no encontrar adorable al novio de su compañero de trabajo. Parece un niño regañado y seguramente Kuroko se alegrará de verlo.

—Adelante. Kuroko-kun se encuentra en el área de juegos —hay un montón de chiquillos corriendo por doquier, llenos de vida, como si ellos también sintieran los primeros aires de la primavera. Kise sortea a algunos, saluda a otros y se detiene a jugar con algunos en su camino hasta Kuroko, cuya clase tiene hora libre, por lo cual se encuentran en la parte trasera, entre los arbustos llenos de flores del pequeño colegio.

—¡Kurokocchi! —no puede evitar el grito que sale de sus labios nada más lo localiza, acuclillado frente a un niño pequeño, jugando ambos a construir castillos de arena. Está envuelto por un pequeño mandil de colores vivos y cuando voltea a verlo, por un momento sorprendido, uno de los tirantes resbala de su hombro, haciéndolo aún más adorable a los ojos de su novio.

—Kise-kun —Kuroko se levanta para recibirlo y Kise se acerca a él con paso veloz, ignorando la arena que se pega a sus costosos zapatos o al uniforme de aviación que lleva puesto—. Llegas pronto. Todavía falta para que salga —Kuroko consulta su reloj y asiente, como para decirle que está ocupado con los niños. Por supuesto, esto ya no resulta cierto, pues los niños han visto a Kise y han dejado todo lo que estaban haciendo para correr hacia él, una novedad inusitada.

—Profesor, ¿también puedo decirle Kurokocchi? —pregunta una niña halando su pantalón para atraer su atención, mientras el resto es alzado en brazos, por turnos, por Kise, que juega al avioncito con maestría.

—No —se apresura a contestar Kise antes siquiera de que Kuroko abra la boca—. Sólo yo puedo decirle así, porque Kurokocchi es mío —para demostrar su punto, Kise cierra sus brazos protectoramente alrededor de Kuroko, que no lo rechaza, aunque luce un semblante más bien resignado. Tantos años juntos lo han acostumbrado al afecto de Kise Ryouta y aunque a veces resulta un poco cansado, día tras día esa brecha se cierra aún más.

—¡No es justo! —se quejan los niños al unísono y sus rostros adorables hacen a Kise sonreír. Para compensarlos, les promete jugar con ellos todo el rato hasta la hora de salida, idea que a Kuroko le parece más que bien. Así pues, ambos se separan para atender a los pequeños y el tiempo se pasa volando, tanto que apenas se dan cuenta del momento en el que todos desaparecen.

—Lo haces muy bien, Kise-kun —afirma Kuroko, que se acerca a él para examinarlo, pues los niños lo han dejado rendido, medio aferrado a los columpios que son demasiado grandes para él—. Es una sorpresa.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Kise con tono lastimero, aunque sabe que no obtendrá respuesta. El antiguo jugador fantasma de Teiko se detiene detrás suyo y Kise se apresura a ponerse de pie para encararlo. Tiene una rodilla en el asiento del columpio y se apoya precariamente con un solo pie en el suelo de gravilla, pero sonríe, reflejando perfectamente la sonrisa que Kuroko le dirige en esos momentos.

—Vayamos a casa, Kise-kun —pide el de cabello azul, soltándose de su agarre para quitarse el mandil y recoger sus cosas.

—Sí —responde el otro, no hay nada más qué decir.

.

Está oscuro, la única luz proviene de la farola de la calle, apenas un fantasma en la lejanía. Kuroko puede escuchar la respiración de Kise, puede ver su pecho moviéndose al compás de un sueño tranquilo y se pregunta qué verá bajo sus párpados cerrados. Aunque Kise suele ser muy expresivo, sobretodo en sus sentimientos, Kuroko siempre escucha las mismas palabras, cuánto lo quieren, cuán adorable es, cuánto lo extraña Kise cuando tiene que salir de viaje. Supone que eso es un buen indicador, pero a veces le gustaría saber qué piensa Ryouta sobre todos esos años juntos, sobre la cercanía que han alcanzado y que ahora les permite dormir juntos, bajo un mismo techo y en una misma vida.

—Ryouta —lo llama en voz baja, sintiendo extraño el hecho de que su nombre de pila salga de sus labios con tal facilidad y aún recordando su rostro emocionado cuando por fin lo pronunció, unos años atrás.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede, Kurokocchi? —a veces lo llama Tetsuya, pero como le ha dicho en más de una ocasión (como un gesto de cariño, también), para él siempre será Kurokocchi, pase lo que pase.

—¿Te desperté? —no puede verlo, pero no es necesario. Con movimientos suaves, como si todavía estuviese un poco dormido, Kise se acerca a él, para acunarlo entre sus brazos como si fuese un niño pequeño.

—No —miente y Kuroko puede adivinar una sonrisa en sus facciones, que se apresura a tocar—. Kurokocchi, ¿sucede algo?

—Ryouta, ¿eres feliz? —su mano se desliza por su mejilla, un gesto tan íntimo que sólo se puede permitir en la oscuridad. Tantas cosas han cambiado, tantos años han pasado y siguen ahí, juntos, unidos, como nunca creyó que estarían cuando acudían a Teiko y sus avances le parecían más molestos que adorables, como le sucede ahora. Tantas cosas han cambiado y la pregunta principal, que ronda en la cabeza de Kuroko es, ¿qué me has hecho? Aunque no pueda expresarla.

—¡Por supuesto que lo soy! —dice, ruidoso como siempre y luego regresa a hablar en susurros, como si la cuestión fuese de importancia vital (tal vez lo es)—. Soy muy feliz, Kurokocchi. Por estar a tu lado, por mi trabajo, por todo —sonríe abiertamente, pero la sonrisa se congela en su rostro al pensar en una horrible posibilidad—. Y tú, ¿lo eres, Kurokocchi?

Kuroko ríe al detectar pánico en su voz, que delata que su naturaleza no ha cambiado en lo más básico. La respuesta a su pregunta la tiene él mismo, la que no lo deja dormir esa noche y lo ha impulsado a iniciar dicha conversación.

—Soy feliz, Ryouta —susurra, como si no pudiese creérselo—. Te amo, aunque a veces seas un tonto —éste es un lado de Kuroko que casi nadie puede ver y que incluso él mismo creyó no existía. Es un lado extraño e inexplorado, como una selva en medio del Amazonas, profunda y rica en matices. Y a él le gusta tenerla. Comenzar a explorarla.

—Te amo, Kurokocchi —susurra a su vez el otro, que debe de estar completamente cansado pues acaba de regresar un viaje muy largo a Europa. Kuroko lo sabe y no habla más, sus manos acarician su rostro con delicadeza, ayudándolo a sumirse en un sueño profundo, aunque ahora la realidad sea mejor que cualquier sueño que ambos puedan tener.

—No tienes remedio, Ryouta —es cómodo entre sus brazos, calentito, el lugar perfecto para conciliar el sueño. Ahí, todas las preguntas se responden y las dudas mueren. Ahí, donde Kuroko pertenece desde hace al menos diez años, es donde siempre querrá estar.

**FIN.**


End file.
